


Overprotective

by SomeNights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just a cute one shot with my favorite deputy, Only on season 3 of my rewatch, may be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeNights/pseuds/SomeNights
Summary: Jordan Parrish/Reader. Reader is Stiles' older sister and a deputy at the sheriff's station. She's liked Parrish for a while, but one night he shows he likes her back. Featuring overprotective!Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski because yes.





	Overprotective

Your dad never wanted you to be his deputy. He tried to talk you out of it countless times, but you were adamant. Your younger brother stood up for you, saying another member of the family carrying a gun is a pretty good idea in Beacon Hills.

You knew all about Scott and the others. The supernatural that seemed drawn to the town. Even Parrish, your coworker, had turned out to be a possessed by a hell hound of all things. You still weren't really sure what that meant except he couldn't be burned to death, which you guessed was a plus. 

It was a relatively quiet Friday night. Your dad was at the lacrosse game, cheering Stiles on. You and Parrish were left to man the station.

You tried to concentrate on your work, typing up reports on your computer, but your eyes kept straying to glance at him.

Okay, maybe you'd had a thing for him since he came to town. Who wouldn't? That jawline. He was freaking gorgeous. And he’d saved your ass on more than one occasion. But he didn't seem to return the feelings.

He cleared his throat, as if he'd noticed you looking, and you returned to your computer, blushing furiously. 

“How’s it coming?” you asked casually.

“Be going a lot faster if you didn't stare at me.”

You froze. “Um, I-I wasn't…”

He pushed away from his desk and turned to you. “Yes you were. Don't worry, I’ve been staring too.”

“Okay…?”

Parrish sighed. “Look, I'm not gonna lie. I like you. But I also like my job.”

You rolled your eyes. “Don’t tell me you're afraid of my dad.”

“Afraid? No. Terrified. Not to mention your little brother might send his friend after me if I screw up.” He was smiling then.

You smirked at him. “You gonna let that stop you, Parrish?”

He pretended to think for a moment before getting to his feet and coming toward you. You stood up and met him halfway, crashing your lips to his.

“I've been waiting for you to kiss me since that hold-up at the gas station,” you said breathlessly.

“When I saw that guy pointing his gun at you, I almost lost my mind. I wanted to shoot him,” he replied between kisses.

“You did shoot him.”

He chuckled. “Damn right. I was tempted to shoot him again when he hit the ground.”

“Why is that so hot?” you wondered as Jordan moved to your neck.

“You have a thing for guns?”

You pulled away and shook your head. “I have a thing for you, Jordan. And guns. Mostly you.”

He laughed. “You busy tomorrow night?”

“Why, you asking me out?”

“Absolutely.”

“I’ll clear my schedule.”

You continued to make out until you heard the front door open. You jumped apart and ran back to your desks, quick to fake like you had been working the whole time.

Stiles, your dad and Scott walked in.

You flashed them a smile. “Hey, how'd it go?”

“We won!” Stiles cried.

You got up and gave him and Scott hugs. “Nice! Good job, guys!”

“(Y/N)…” your dad said slowly.

“Yeah, Dad?”

“What is on your neck?”

You covered the spot where Jordan had been sucking on your neck. “Um…nothing?”

Your dad looked over at Jordan, who shrugged. “What the hell is going on here, huh?”

You rolled your eyes. “Dad, knock it off. I'm 24. I'm a big girl.” You removed your hand. “It’s a hickey, all right? Oh, and I have a date with Parrish tomorrow. Problem?”

Jordan widened his eyes. Stiles made a disgusted noise and Scott just looked like he wanted to leave.

Your dad was officially angry. “Excuse me?”

Jordan stood up and approached you. “Sir, I like your daughter. I'd like to take her out tomorrow. I hope that's okay with you.”

You grabbed Jordan's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “And if it isn't, that's okay too. Because I'm a freaking adult and don't need my dad's permission. Right?”

Your dad's vein was popping out in his temple. “Seriously?”

“Seriously. This isn't 1920 and I don't need anyone to defend my honor.”

“Well…” said Jordan, looking down at you.

“Fine. I don't need anyone but him defending my honor.”

Your dad sighed. “I need a drink.” He turned and left the station.

Stiles turned back to you and Jordan, crossing his arms. “Parrish.”

“Stiles.”

“I have a bat. And a werewolf.”

Jordan nodded. “Understood.”

You pushed Stiles in the shoulder. “What are you, a caveman? Get outta here, nerd.”

“What? I'm just-”

“Threatening my would-be boyfriend? Yeah, I think he gets it. Stop trying to scare him off.”

Stiles raised his hands. “Fine, fine! We're going!”

“Bye, Scott!”

Scott waved and went after Stiles. You and Jordan cracked up the second they left.

“Well, that was fun,” you said with a smile.

“Your brother and father threatening me is fun for you?” Jordan asked.

“A little bit. Come on, they’re harmless. Unless, you know, you break my heart. Then, I’d watch out. Mostly for me. I have a gun, you know.”

“I am aware of that, yeah. But I have no intention of breaking your heart.”

“Good to know.”

He put his fingers on your chin and tilted your head up, kissing you long and slow. You savored the moment; you’d been waiting for it for months.

You pulled back. “Why tonight? Why wait until now to make a move?”

Jordan shrugged. “You just looked so cute, trying not to let me catch you looking. I just had to finally kiss you. Sorry I took so long.”

“Apology accepted. You better take me somewhere nice tomorrow, Parrish.”

“Oh, I plan on it. There’s an Italian place a few towns over.”

You hummed, liking that idea. “And after? I do still live with Dad and Stiles. You know why.”

He nodded. “I know you want to be there for the kid. Which is adorable.”

“Shut up. So after we eat? Your place? Make up for lost time?”

He smirked, glancing down at your lips. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
